crstfandomcom-20200213-history
My One and Only Friend P2
Warning: this pasta is based on one of my earlier stories: My One and Only Friend. While it is not a must, I recommend reading that pasta first in order for this one to make slightly more sense. The Pasta June the 17th 2011, police reported a shocking crime in the small town named New Borley in West Virginia. Dustin O’Reilly, a 16-year old boy in high school and victim of vicious bullying for an extended period of time, turned on the three peers that bullied him in vicious rage…… and killed them. These kind of crimes happen, and while they are pretty horrifying by themselves, something about this particular crime was just plain sinister. It was how they were killed. Authorities found the bodies of the three victims in the storage room next to the gymnastics room. According to eyewitnesses Dustin had lured them there by taunting them in the halls. They ran after him, thinking they would give him a good beating. Oh how wrong they were. When some of the other people in the school heard the agonized, horrified screaming they tried to open the door to the storage room only to find that it wouldn’t budge. This was strange as there was no way a student could or should have the keys to lock any of the rooms in the school. The cries continued for slightly more than an hour, loud enough for the entire school to hear. First all the three bullies cried, then after twenty minutes or so one voice died out, then after 45 minutes the second. After an hour the janitor had managed to find a ladder and entered the room through a window. When the police interviewed him afterwards, these were his words. “When I entered the first thing I noticed was the smell of blood, piss and shit. God, it was an awful smell. Now because of the storage room’s L-shaped build I wasn’t directly able to see the victims. I could see the door though. The one everyone had been trying to get open but that appeared to be locked. It had this huge metal cabinet placed in front of it, the one where we store the weights. It would definitely explain why no one could get in. That thing had to weigh a few tons! Brushing aside how the hell someone could move that thing all by himself, I followed the screaming voice and turned around the corner….. and I…” At this point the 43-year old man started visibly shaking. “He… those corpses… he.. he couldn’t have. He just couldn’t! He was always such a calm boy. A bit weird, but… but kind. He wouldn’t do these things! I mean..” By now the man had trouble not to burst out in tears. His eyes were wet and he had trouble keeping his voice calm. Something had really shocked him! “One of them was still alive! He was still having his way with him, running a knife through the length of his.. of his.. I… I vomited then. For a moment all I saw was my own vomit mixing with the blood covering the ground. When I looked up again, he was staring at me, still torturing the poor guy. And he gave me this smile. This… bone-chilling, inhuman smile! I…” The janitor started sobbing and the police had to calm him down. After they had done so the janitor said that he wished not to continue the interview. What the police found when they finally entered was the bodies of the three bullies nailed to the wall. The wall itself and the floor beneath it was covered with blood mixed with urine and feces. It seemed like the bullies had wet or shat themselves on multiple occasions as the tortures took place. All three of their bodies were mutilated beyond recognition. Their eyes were all removed from their sockets. One corpse had his teeth removed, autopsy revealed they had been ripped out with brute force while another corpse had his jaw ripped off completely. Limbs had been ripped off and bones had been snapped or crushed. Dustin had apparently varied between various methods besides brute force as was revealed by autopsy and many bloodstained objects found in the room, such as a knife, a weight which he used to beat one of the bullies to death and a match used to burn one victim’s fingers and toes. One victim had his penis cut through the length. The boy himself when interrogated seemed almost as shocked as the janitor. In between crying and hyperventilating he kept telling the police that he didn’t do it but that his “Grandpa from the Closet” had entered his body and made him do it. Made him watch. He said that he hated the bullies but that he never felt they deserved something like that. He said the screams will haunt him forever. The most confusing part however was near the end of the interview. Still sobbing but calmer than he had been for most of the interview, he looked at the ground in shame and revealed that it was his fault for “asking Grandpa from the Closet for helping me stand up against these three.” The police put him back in his cell and contacted the mental hospital planning to send him there the next day. They believed Dustin suffered from schizophrenia and that this “Grandpa from the Closet” was an extremely twisted version of his own person that he used to store all the anger and frustration that was a result from his suffering at the hands of the three tormentors. There were still a lot of questions, though. First of all, how was it possible that a scrawny boy short for his age and lacking in physical strength could overpower three buff teenagers and nail them to a wall? It should have been impossible for him. Even more impossible was the possibility of him shoving the weight cabinet in front of the door. The empty, steel cabinet itself needed four adults to even lift it and move it from one place to another, and at the scene of the crime the weights themselves were still inside, untouched. The boy’s parents were contacted about the happening, but were extremely reluctant to be interviewed. They seemed fearful and, while not interrogated spent most time whispering to one another in the waiting room. Their interviews revealed that Dustin had always been a sweet, calm boy and that they never thought he would do something like this, though their tone was not very convinced. The next day Dustin O’Reilly had disappeared from his cell. Vanished without a trace. And so had the parents. Their house was searched for any clue of their current whereabouts, but to no avail. They did find something peculiar when searching both the parent’s room and the room of Dustin. The parent’s room had, hidden beneath other books inside a drawer, a peculiar book with a black cover and a large, red, unknown symbol on the front.. Its pages were filled entirely in strange runes and symbols that do not match any known language current or ancient. The police reported feeling uneasy when looking at the book, saying it gave off a vibe that could only be described as “evil.” When they searched Dustin’s room, they found a symbol identical to the one on the book's cover in the back of his closet, drawn in blood…